Después de no ver
by Raxe
Summary: Abi siempre había sido el más sensible de los cuatro dragones: el más obstinado, terco, llorón, enojón, incluso (contadas veces) risueño. Por eso se sorprendió tanto de que al reencontrarse con Hiryuu, aquel al que quería tanto y por quién había sufrido mucho, no rompiera en llanto.


**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su respectivo autor, no me atribuyo la creación de ninguno de ellos.**

* * *

 _ **DESPUÉS DE NO VER**_

Abi abrió los ojos. Al inicio estaba completamente cegado y el pánico fugaz aleteaba en su pecho. Una vez recuperó completamente su visión inspeccionó su alrededor.

Estaba recostado en un piso completamente blanco, todo lo demás era negro. _Mi sombra es blanca_ , advirtió de pronto. Abi se había preguntado más de una vez cómo sería después de la muerte, ese paisaje había sido uno de los que había imaginado cuando Hiryuu murió y él estaba sumido en la depresión.

Comenzó a caminar, sinceramente Abi no tenía rumbo definido, pensó que si ya estaba muerto lo único que podía hacer era caminar y ver qué hay más allá. Abi tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarse con Hiryuu o con uno de los dragones, quizá con sus hermanos que bebieron la sangre del dragón.

Vagó por la oscuridad del ambiente, mirando todo el tiempo el piso (era lo único que atraía su atención), al poco tiempo perdió todo sentido de la orientación y tuvo la impresión de que caminaba en círculos.

 _Si esto es todo lo que hay,_ pensó _, es decepcionante._

Con el pasar del tiempo perdió completamente los sentidos e intuyó que su percepción del tiempo no era correcta, le parecían segundos, a veces años o días. Terminó por resignarse totalmente y más de una vez se sentó y se quedó ahí, en donde se que estuviese, y no se levantó hasta que los recuerdos comenzaron a agobiarlo.

Un día, año o mes, sintió, después de mucho tiempo, una súbita emoción. Quería caminar, hasta correr.

Y lo hizo.

Abi siempre había sido el más sensible de los cuatro dragones: el más obstinado, terco, llorón, enojón, incluso (contadas veces) risueño. Por eso se sorprendió tanto de que al reencontrarse con Hiryuu, aquel al que quería tanto y por quién había sufrido mucho, no rompiera en llanto.

Abi sólo llegó; Pestañeó y de pronto todos estaban ahí: Shu-ten llegando por el este, Gu-en por el oeste, Abi por el sur, Hiryuu en el centro.

Shu-ten caminaba con su lanza al hombro, su actitud terca manaba en su aura verdosa. Gu-en también tenía un aura visible, la suya era plateada y transmitía calma y tenacidad.

El propio Abi, al mirar sus manos, vio que el también tenía aura, pero no prestó demasiada atención.

Hiryuu, por su lado, los observaba expectante.

Contra todo pronóstico, Shu-ten fue el primero en lanzarse contra el rey. Abi al inicio creyó que lo golpearía, pero Shu-ten sólo lo abrazó. Gu-en fue el siguiente. Hiryuu se mostraba calmado, abrazándolos.

Abi se acercó despacio, casi esperando a que sus sentimientos afloraran repentinamente.

Abi pasó mucho tiempo pensando en qué haría cuando volviera a ver a Hiryuu; quería golpearlo, abrazarlo, llorar, el cúmulo de sentimientos lo acosaba.

—Acércate Abi, por favor—dijo Hiryuu.

A Abi la voz del rey le produjo tanta paz que olvidó todo y fue a abrazarlo.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está Zeno?—preguntó Shu-ten.

Abi advirtió de inmediato cómo Hiryuu se tensaba.

— Debería haber llegado con nosotros ¿no? Morimos en días diferentes pero llegamos a Hiryuu en el mismo momento, así que asumo que Zeno ya murió—digo Gu-en.

— Oh, Zeno tardará en llegar—dijo Hiryuu.

— ¿Cuánto tardará? Debo regañarle por no visitarme.

— Uh… No estoy seguro, pero llegará ¿y ustedes, cómo han estado?

Abi miró fijamente a Hiryuu, el rey había terminado por desviar el tema de conversación de manera sutil, Abi no se habría percatado si no hubiese estado observándolo todo ese tiempo.

Shu-ten y Guen seguían hablando, el segundo interesado por saber en dónde se había instalado finalmente el dragón verde.

—Hiryuu—dijo Abi, con tono bajo—. Qué pasa con Zeno.

— Abi…

— Qué pasa con Zeno, estúpido rey. No puedes engañarme, tengo _buena vista_ ¿sabes?

—Él tardará, Abi. Tardará mucho. Quiero que sea él quien explique por qué.

Abi no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta, pero dejó de insistir.

.

.

.

—Chicos, reencarnaré.

El silencio se volvió más grande de lo que ya era. A Abi no le sorprendió la falta de tacto de Hyryuu.

— ¿Yo también? Reencarna suena interesante—dijo Shu-ten.

—Sí, definitivamente lo sería. Podría hacer un viaje por el mundo—secundó Gu-en.

—Ajá—dijo Abi.

—Oh… ¿ustedes también quieren reencarnar? Vaya… hum…—Hiryuu se hacía más pequeño ante la mirada de sus dragones.

—No lo habías pensado—dijeron al unísono los guerreros.

Hiryuu suspiró, derrotado.

— ¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a los dragones que nos dieron su sangre? creí que sería cuando muriésemos, pero aún no aparecen.— Shu-ten pareció superar el tema de la reencarnación de inmediato.

—Probablemente será cuando Zeno llegue—dijo Abi. De pronto, vio luz desprendiéndose de Hiryuu. — ¿reencarnaras ahora? ¡Apenas hemos hablado, rey estúpido! ¡Espera a que termine de quejarme de todas las personas que me acosaban por mis ojos!

—Eso, eso ¡aún no hablo de cómo cree la aldea!—dijo Gu-en.

—Bah, lárgate ya—no es necesario especificar.

—Jajá, no puedo controlarlo.

— ¡Pero…!—suspiró— está bien, pero más te vale traer a Zeno—dijo Abi.

—Sí, sí. Los quiero, adiós.

Y terminó de deshacerse en motas infinitas de luz carmesí.

.

.

.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Shu-ten.

—Esperar, supongo.

—Oh, entonces tengo ocasión de hablarles de la vez en que creí que ya no tenía poderes—dijo Gu-en, animado.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos y a todas!**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que me paso por aquí y quise contribuir al fandom a Akatsuki no yona con mi granito de arena.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que lo disfrutaran.**_

 _ **Osa roja.**_


End file.
